Datei:JBB 2014 BonusBattle 2 4 - Gary Washington vs. EnteTainment (prod. by Creepa Four20)
Beschreibung Gary Washington https://www.facebook.com/Gary.Washington0 Instagram: http://www.instagram.com/xgarywashington GReeeN http://www.facebook.com/greeenmusic Adam Spy https://www.facebook.com/SPYPictures Instagram: http://instagram.com/xadamspy Creepa https://www.facebook.com/CreepaBeats Four20 https://www.facebook.com/4Four20Twwenty Intro Was hat das Finale mit battlen zu tun? Für mich wär' das Betrug. Ja, ich starte dann kurz mal den Rettungsversuch, nehm' den Esszimmerstuhl und hau euch den direkt in die Fresse vor Wut. Was (was) ich hab auch 'nen Gegner, doch anstatt hier einfach mit Ehrgeiz zu spitten, zeig ich dieser ganzen Community, wie es denn aussieht hier einen ins Jenseits zu schicken. 1 Ente jetzt sei doch mal ehrlich du Wanker, komm gib' dir 'nen Ruck und erklär' mir dein Image, ich bäng geile Bitches und denke mir, wie willst du dich etablieren als Rapper im Business? Ich hab dich doch schon mal im Battle zerfetzt, alta, denk mal zurück es war 2013. Und glaub mir ey seitdem, schreit er nur noch nach einem zeitaufreibenden Einlauf mit Gleitgel. Ich pack dich am schnabel und reiß dir paar federn raus, du denkst du könntest mich ficken du vogel?! Nachdem deine Mum bei dem Sex mit mir kommt, macht sie Saltos nach vorne wie Miroslav Klose. Oh, ich würd gern behaupten, ich hab deine Perle so hart penetriert, doch kann es nicht, du bist verdammt nochmal seitdem du 11 bist eh mit deiner Hand liiert. Und dann wars das digga das was du da machst alta lass das ich mach keinen spaß es is fakt dass du abfuckst Ich nehm handaxt und die ente endet in ner suppe mit wantans.. (ganz krank) langsam.. kriegt der sterbenskranke mit der Entenmaske eine herzattacke durch das crackgepuffe, Bin ne Bergetappe die du nicht überwindest so wie Sendemasten Und ich brauch keine Punchline beim battle, mein flow lässt sich auch durch ne krafteinheit messen Und laut deiner Texte hast du dich unglaublich verrechnet.. was bauer sucht frau Alter Bauer sucht Ente! Ein trauriges Ende nimmt dieser Velauf! Gary ist der, mit dem längsten Schwanz. Und die Ente hofft insgeheim, glaubt fest daran, es kommt immer noch auf die Technik an. 2 Es is Gary digga, den man für ne Stilikone hält Bei dem Battle reiß ich dich aus deiner virtuellen welt du wirst jetzt rigoros entstellt, da wird dir nichtmal deine Maskerade helfen Ich werd jetzt einfach den Karneval beenden entetainment! Du gehörst nach meiner Meinung verboten alta ich hol dich auf den boden so wie feindliche drohnen Du bist ein peinlicher Vogel. Red nicht von Drugs denn du bist Kleinkunde Mit einer Stimme die mehr suckt als eine thainutte Was für krasser flow du bist wie Abwasserkanäle Du bringst dirty shit doch bei dir ist das mangelnde Hygiene Du erzählst du fickst die bitches alter was für ein witz Denn jede bitch verschwindet wenn du deine maske abnimmst Während ich, megatrends an manche Leute bring Sitzt das Reagenzglaserzeugnis blind in seinem Zimmer (Zimmer) Und sagt sich so wenn das nicht läuft dann spring ich endkrass entäuscht in eine sehr scharfe klinge digga komm erzähl wie schlecht ich bin, fuck das wäre ungeschickt das einzig schlechte an dem battle is, dass du ne runde bringst obwohl du hier auf rapper machst mit richtig oft verdrehten reimen wirst du am ende des tages immer noch die ente bleiben Hook Digga wer willst du denn sein, dass du hier mit deinem Rap ohne das Mitspracherecht und das gesicht grad versteckt etwas sagst Alter du hoffst auf das Spitzengeschäft doch hast den bildungsprozess etwas nach hinten gesteckt und versagst Du bist voll in deiner Internetwelt und wirst wie Silberbesteck einfach mal sicher gestellt und das wars Für mich bist du nur das Mittel zum Zweck und da dus nicht einmal checkst Bist du ja sichtlich komplett am arsch Kategorie:Videos